Suddenly Parents
by FezGirl
Summary: Loki accidently turns all the Avengers,and himself,into children.Tony,who didn't get turned into one,and Pepper have to take care of them. Rated T because potato
1. Chapter 1

**What Did You Do?**

_Hey is my first fan fiction so it will probably be yeah._

**Disclaimer:I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.I wish I did,but I don't.**

"It's not my fault!"Pepper yelled across the room to Tony. Everyone in Stark Tower,that was just about all the Avengers,could here had been going on for a week now. Pepper had found out she couldn't have children. Tony and Pepper were arguing about adopting their one.

"Well we're not adopting one!"Tony shouted back.

"But,Tony!I want a kid!"She half pouted,half demanded.

"NO!We're not-"Tony got cut off by Nick.

"Shut up is returning."Nick told Tony as Pepper sat down on the couch grumpily.

"So?"Tony crossed his arms,a little annoyed.

"He's bringing Loki."Nick walked over to Tony's room of Iron Man suits.

"Ah,that's we better get going if we want to get there before Loki."He followed Fury.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

All the Avengers had arrived at S.H.E.I.L.D,and were sitting at a large,oval shaped table. They were waiting for Thor to appear. No one actually knew how he comes to Earth like that,but they just went with it. They were discussing what to do with Loki when he got here. Thor had told them before that he had changed,but no one believed him.

"Let's lock him ."Natasha told Nick sitting back in her seat,arms crossed.

" still have that cage we made for we could..."Nick trailed off as everybody looked at Bruce.

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked at his watch."When are they getting here?"

Just as he said that,there was a loud looked over at the the door,looking through the glass,was Thor and Loki.

"Hello friends!"Thor boomed "I have returned with my baby brother!"He seemed pretty happy.

Loki mumbled something about Thor using the term "Baby brother",of course,no one could understand him because he was wear a mouth went over to the door and opened it for and Loki stepped inside and Tony leaned against the the doorway.

"Loki has changed!He promised to be good!"Thor playfully punched Loki,throwing him against the door,pushing it closed,and throwing the mouth guard force of the door closing threw Tony out off the doorway,locking him tried to open it,but it wouldn't sighed and went to go find some keys.

Meanwhile,Thor apologized to Loki and helped him was angry at Thor and started to charge toward jumped up pushed Loki over before he got to yelled out a word no one understood.A was a cloud of white smoke appeared and then everything went black.

Tony whistled a weird song as he unlocked the finally got it opened after messing with the nob for a few flung they door open."Guys,don"t lock the door-"Tony's mouth flew open as stared at the seven small children that resembled the rest of the all looked up at him.

"Tony!"A tiny Captain America shouted.

"Oh no no no no no no no."Tony shook his sighed and decided to ask Pepper.

"Hey Pepper?I think I solved our problem."Tony stuck his head in the door.

Pepper looked over at Tony as he walked with a trail of tiny children followed him in."What did you do?"Pepper said as she put her head in her hands.

_So I know it sucks,but please leave reviews.I'm trying,so please help me improve :3 Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey guys,so last chapter was hard to read. That was due to computer issues. I downloaded a writing program,but when I typed it up,it didn't save,so I had to copy and paste it on a cheap program. So anyway,let's begin.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Marvel or any of these characters. Too bad :(**

Pepper stared in disbelief at the seven small children playing tag in her living room."How do you manage to do these things?"She wondered as she held tiny Natasha back from taking mini Fury's eye patch.

"I didn't do this!"Tony promised."I just opened the door and found this!I'm not lying!"Tony was holding the what seemed like four year old Bruce to keep someone from making him mad. Bruce was already fast asleep after five minutes of running around.

Pepper sighed and left to get a cup of coffee,even though it was only eight o'clock at night."Why is this my life?"She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

Tony looked around the room at the small children. Thor,who looked about five,was throwing toys,which Jarvis had kindly ordered a year back just in case,at the rest of the children. Steve,who was about four,was using a coloring book as shield to block the toy bullets. Natasha,about the same age as Steve,was using her hand as a pretend gun. Nick,obviously the oldest at six years old,was yelling at all of the kids,ordering to stop Thor. Bruce was still sleeping in Tony's arms. Clint was on the top of the couch shooting fake arrows at Thor. He was about five years old. Loki looked about three,the youngest. He was sitting in the corner of the couch reading a large book. Larger than any book Tony would bother to read,I mean he could,he just doesn't feel like it.

"Hey!Give it back!"Steve whined when Natasha took his book shield.

"No. It's mine now!"Natasha made a run for it.

Tony sighed and grabbed Natasha and took the coloring book."No stealing,Natasha."He handed the book back to the tiny super soilder."Here you go,Cap"

Steve hugged Tony's leg "Thank you,Sir!"He ran off after Thor.

Tony sat back on the couch,watching the adorable,hectic sight play out.

Pepper sat back,searching online how to take care of six tiny super heroes and and a little super villain,knowing it was no use.

"Whats that?"A tiny voice said.

Pepper looked up to see long black hair,realizing it was Loki. She didn't know how to act around him,since he did try to take over the world."What's what,honey?"She asked.

Loki walked over to Pepper and pointed to the laptop.

"Oh!My comuter. It's a-"Pepper got cut off.

"An electronic device designed to accept data, perform prescribed mathematical and logical operations at high speed, and display the results of these operations."Jarvis interrupted

"Thank you,Jarvis"Pepper rolled her eyes.

Loki looked around confused.

"That was just Jarvis. He is also a computer."Pepper explained.

"Can I have a book?"Loki got to his point.

"Excuse me?"Pepper was now confused.

"I finished my book. Can I have a new one?"Loki asked her.

"Well I have this one."Pepper held up Alice in Wonderland."I don't think you'll like it,though."

Loki took the book from her."I like all books."

"Tell you what,why don't you read me this book,and you don't have to deal with those other pesky children."Pepper gave him a warm smile.

With that,Loki pulled up a chair and started to read.

**Hoped you liked :3 Loki is my favorite,so you'll see a lot of him. Probably sucks a lot,but ya know...potato :3 Reviews help a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I found out what the problem was,and it's all fixed now. \('3')/ YAY! So on to the story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Marvel or any of the characters. Awwwwww poo :(**

"COME BACK HERE THOR!"Tony yelled,trying to grab Thor to put him down for his nap. Tony finally gave up and turned to Pepper. "Maybe we shouldn't make them take naps. It's to difficult."He sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

Pepper looked up from her laptop. "This website says toddlers should have at least one hour naps. Besides it wouldn't even be a nap. It's ten o'clock,so it's their bedtime. Toddlers have to sleep."

Tony sighed "We don't have any pajamas for them,though."

"Jarvis,order some clothes for the children please."Pepper told Jarvis.

"Done,Ms. Potts. They will arrive in two to five days." Jarvis replied.

"We don't have two to five days" Pepper complained.

Tony smirked. "I guess we're gonna be doing some late night shopping."

Tony and Pepper had finally managed to get all the children in the car. "Okay,is everybody ready?" Tony asked the children.

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Good. Now let's go"Pepper drove out of the parking garage under Stark Tower.

"Where are we going?" Steve spoke up.

"We are going to the store to get you guys some new clothes." Pepper replied,keeping her eyes on the road.

"But I like my armor" Thor said,looking down at his blue and red suit.

"Sleeping on metal wouldn't be very comfortable ,would it?" Tony said looking back at the small children. Thor just shrugged. Nick got to sit up front with Pepper and Tony,since he was the oldest. Loki,Thor,and Bruce were sitting in the middle seats,because the had to keep an eye on them. Not necessarily Thor,but he refused to sit anywhere but next to Loki. Clint,Natasha,and Steve were sitting in the back,because Pepper thought the were responsible enough.

"Can we get toys?" Clint asked as he played with Natasha's hair.

"Maybe,if you're good." Pepper told him. Right then,they pulled into the Walmart parking lot. "We're here." She told the children.

"Yay!" Clint pumped his fist in the air.

Tony opened his door and got out to let Nick out. He went over to the other door and pulled it open. He helped Bruce out of his seat because he apparently didn't know how to undo a buckle. Thor tried to help Loki out of his seat,but Loki pushed his hand away.

"I can do it." Loki said grumpily. He struggled with the seat belt for a minute,but then finally undid it. "See?" Loki jumped out of his seat.

"Let's go!" Thor yelled.

Loki shoved him a bit. "We have to wait for the others"

Tony pushed the seat down,so the others could climb out. Pepper pulled Steve out and held him. Clint stepped behind Natasha.

"Ladies first." He said politely. Natasha glared at him and stepped out of the van. Clint looked at Tony,but he just shrugged. Once they were all out of the van,they started to walk towards the store.

"Hold each others hands when you walk in parking lot,okay?" Pepper advised them. All of them nodded and grabbed a hand. They walked across the parking lot to the large super market. As the automatic door opened,all the kids looked at the gigantic store.

"Whoa" Loki marveled.

**Well hoped you liked! Reviews help :3 Thanks!**


End file.
